


come on, let me change your ticket home

by mashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashton/pseuds/mashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, Michael does this every time Luke flies out to see him so he really should be able to stand his ground on going home by now but he’s putty in Michael’s hand and Michael definitely knows that. All he has to do is bat his long lashes and pout his full, pink lips and Luke would probably do anything Michael wanted him to do.</p><p>“Come on, Lukey,” Michael says, his nose skimming across Luke’s a few times before he leans down to kiss the hollow of Luke’s throat. “Just a few more days,” he says as he bites down gently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on, let me change your ticket home

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a cute, short little clemmings change your ticket au and turned into way too many feelings and i'm mad at myself for it. i knocked this out in like three hours and barely edited anything so if there are any ugly mistakes i apologize. also i mention michael writing a song for a luke and i've linked the song in the fic.

Luke squints at the morning light shining through the hotel window and picks his head up off the pillows to look at the clock on the bedside table. 9:23 stares back at him in bright red and he sighs, snuggling further down into the bed again. His flight isn’t til noon and he managed to get everything packed last night so he plans on spending as long as he possibly can in bed with his boyfriend before he has to leave.

He squirms closer to Michael, tosses his arm around his waist  and lightly trails his fingers up Michael’s spine. He sighs again and brings his hand up to brush the hair out of Michael’s eyes, lingering a little to trace behind his ear down to the faint bruises on his neck. Luke smirks and gently presses down on one, causing Michael to scrunch his nose up and make some kind of displeased sound. Michael mumbles something incoherent and Luke giggles at him, leans in to kiss the tip of his scrunched up nose.

“Sleeping,” Michael huffs.

Michael’s so beautiful first thing in the morning when he’s grumpy and desperately clinging to sleep. He’s beautiful all the time and Luke loves him, has loved him probably since their first date in year 11 and loves him even more now, nearly seven years later.

They don’t get to see each other often. Michael tours nine months out of the year and it’s difficult for Luke to find time to fly out while being in school and student teaching. But it works. They trust each other and they fall more in love every day. If they could make it through Michael’s first tour, they could make it through anything. They’ve known since the beginning that this was it. They’ve known they would be together forever since their six month anniversary when they were 17.

“What are you thinking about?” Michael asks after a minute, clears his throat twice and blinks up at Luke.

Luke smiles and runs his knuckles across Michael’s cheek. “You,” he says. “The future. _Our_ future.”

Michael hums and leans up to kiss Luke, a soft, lazy press of lips until Michael pulls back and nuzzles into Luke’s neck. “What time is it?” he asks.

“9:30,” Luke tells him.

“You have to leave in an hour,” Michael sighs.

Luke mumbles, “I know.”

Michael squeezes tightly around Luke’s waist. “Stay.”

“Mikey,” Luke sighs.

“I hate it when you’re not here. Don’t go,” Michael pleads.

“I have school, babe.”

Michael growls, “Can’t you take a few weeks off?”

Luke chuckles quietly and rubs Michael’s back, “I would but, unfortunately, I’m needed in the exciting world of grade school teachers.”

Michael pulls back and narrows his eyes at Luke, “I don’t understand why you’re even bothering to get a degree. Once we get married you’re gonna drop everything and come on the road with me anyway.”

Luke raises his eyebrows at him, “Is that so?”

Michael nods and winks at him, “You don’t need a job, baby, I can be your sugar daddy.”

Luke cackles and leans forward to kiss Michael’s bare shoulder, “You’re something else, you know that?”

They lay there in silence for a while, playing with each others fingers and tracing patterns on each others skin and occasionally stealing a kiss or two. Michael starts singing one of the songs from his second album and it makes Luke grin like a fool. It’s [_his_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MXtultcF088) song. Michael wrote it for him while he was away on his first tour.

It was incredibly difficult for Luke to deal with the fact that Michael was leaving to tour another part of the world for three months. Of course, he was thrilled for Michael. He’s wanted to be a musician for as long as Luke’s known him. Luke’s always been Michael’s biggest fan and when real things started happening for him, Luke supported him 100%. It’s just painful, going from seeing someone every day, being able to kiss them and hold them, to having to wait for phone calls when Michael wasn’t busy.

They fought a lot in those few months, more than they have in their entire relationship. There were days Michael wouldn’t have time to call and Luke would get frustrated and wonder if it was really worth it to stay in this relationship while Michael was away for weeks and couldn’t find time for him. But after thinking about it, Luke knew that it was worth it, that _they_ were worth it. So they worked through it and were honest with each other and their relationship ended up stronger than ever.

Luke remembers how nervous Michael was when he showed up at Luke’s house the day he got back, acoustic guitar in his shaky hand. His face was red the whole time he played the song for him but it made Luke cry. Michael’s always been an amazing songwriter and it’s the most beautiful song Luke’s ever heard. Luke made sure to tell Michael that a thousand times in between desperate kisses and the rushed blowjob Luke gave him.

Once Michael finishes the song Luke kisses him fiercely, whispers, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Michael grins.

Luke sighs, “I have to leave soon.”

“No,” Michael snaps and clings to Luke tighter. “Can’t you stay? Just another day or two?”

“Babe, you know I want to but I have school and I can't afford to buy another ticket home.”

Michael scoffs at him, “I wouldn’t ask you to stay and expect you to pay for it. I’ll take care of it.”

Luke hesitates, chews at his bottom lip and says, “I can’t.”

“Luuuuuuke,” Michael whines, “You totally can.”

The thing is, Michael does this every time Luke flies out to see him so he really should be able to stand his ground on going home by now but he’s putty in Michael’s hand and Michael definitely knows that. All he has to do is bat his long lashes and pout his full, pink lips and Luke would probably do anything Michael wanted him to do.

“Come on, Lukey,” Michael says, his nose skimming across Luke’s a few times before he leans down to kiss the hollow of Luke’s throat. “Just a few more days,” he says as he bites down gently.

Luke groans and shoves Michael off of him, “Fine,” he huffs. “One more day.”

Michael shakes his head, “Three more days.”

Luke goes to protest but Michael pushes Luke onto his back and climbs on top of him, capturing his lips hungrily. Michael pulls back with an innocent smile on his face and Luke rolls his eyes.

 

“Three more days,” he agrees, because Michael always gets what he wants.


End file.
